SILENT
by lubaobei
Summary: Hanya tentang Minseok yang berpura-pura tidak tahu dan Luhan seorang pria naif. Luhan/Minseok fanfiction. older!Luhan. BL. Pernah dipublish di salah satu grup XiuHan di facebook.
1. Chapter 1

Minseok menghela nafas. Entah sudah berapa kali dia begitu. Pikirannya sumpek. Dia sedang belajar yang merupakan ritual setiap ujian akhir tiba. Tapi huruf-huruf yang tercetak di buku setebal lima senti itu hanya memantul di matanya dan enggan mentransfer sesuatu ke otaknya.

Denting bel yang terdengar halus sebanyak tiga kali menyadarkan Minseok untuk mengecek siapa yang ada di pintu luar. Tapi tanpa ditanya pun dia sebenarnya sudah tahu siapa yang menekan bel jam sebelas malam. Agak berlari kecil menyusuri lorong di depan kamarnya kemudian Minseok menuruni tangga dan sudah berada di depan pintu untuk membuka kunci.

"Maaf aku terlambat lagi." Itu Luhan. Dia menenteng tas kerja dengan kemeja yang agak basah. Di luar hujan belum reda.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku terkena insomnia belakangan ini." Minseok membawakan tas kerja dan jas Luhan agar laki-laki itu bisa melepas sepatunya. Kemudian ia masuk ke ruangan di samping dapur dan kembali membawa handuk kering untuk Luhan yang ternyata sudah melepas kemejanya, meninggalkan kaos polos warna hitam di tubuhnya yang kurus.

"Makasih, Minseok." Luhan tersenyum dan Minseok membalasnya. Minseok berbalik menuju dapur.

"Kau mau kopi atau coklat panas, Lu?"

"Coklat saja. Aku ingin tidur lebih awal hari ini." Luhan menyamankan posisi duduknya di sofa dan menyalakan televisi. Berita malam sepertinya pilihan yang tepat. Dia bisa melihat ramalan cuaca untuk besok.

"Luhan," Minseok menyodorkan secangkir coklat yang diterima dengan baik oleh Luhan. Minseok lalu mengambil posisi duduk di samping Luhan. Ikut menonton televisi. Tapi pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana.

"Kakak bilang padamu, tidak, mau pulang kapan?"

Luhan menatap Minseok sebentar. Kemudian menelan minuman yang ada di mulutnya.

"Tidak. Dia bilang masih ada pemotretan di lokasi lain. Dia tidak menelponmu, Min?"

Minseok menggeleng. Kakak perempuannya sudah tiga hari ada di Busan. Kakaknya seorang model dan banyak melakukan pemotretan akhir-akhir ini.

"Mungkin dia lagi sibuk. Maafin aku, ya. akhir-akhir ini aku juga sering pulang larut." Luhan menepuk kepala Minseok beberapa kali. Tapi Minseok cuma tersenyum setelah menepis tangan Luhan.

"Aku sudah sembilan belas tahun, Tuan Lu. Tidak masalah untukku di rumah sendirian."

"Tapi kau cuma bocah SMA yang perlu diberi perhatian sebelum ujian akhir, Minseok..." Luhan tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut Minseok yang dipotong cepak.

"Aish, bahasamu jelek sekali, Luhan."

Luhan masih tertawa. Dia selalu suka saat pulang kerja. Minseok akan membuatkannya coklat panas atau kadang kopi lalu menemaninya ngobrol sampai salah satu berkata akan tidur. Dia suka saat Minseok yang terpaut usia empat tahun dari Luhan itu dengan senang hati menemaninya yang sering insomnia. Luhan senang sekali bisa dekat dengan adik iparnya.

Ya, Kim Minseok adalah adik dari istri Luhan yang ikut kakaknya karena orang tuanya sudah tua dan memilih tinggal di desa.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah siap berangkat kerja saat Minseok juga sudah siap dengan seragam dan ranselnya serta tangan kiri menenteng helm warna hitam. Luhan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Tumben pake motor, Min?" Luhan memang tidak terlalu suka saat Minseok ke sekolah menggunakan motor sportnya yang besar dan berwarna merah itu. Menurutnya Minseok tidak cocok. Padahal itu dulu motor Luhan saat kuliah dan ketika Luhan sudah bisa membeli mobil dia memutuskan memberikannya pada Minseok.

"Sepertinya nanti aku pulang agak malam atau bahkan pagi." Raut muka Luhan semakin keruh.

"Aku ada tugas untuk mengunjungi pameran di luar kota, Luhan." Minseok buru-buru menjelaskan saat Luhan seperti tidak akan mengijinkannya. Padahal kalau kakaknya ada di rumah pasti dia akan mengijinkan Minseok keluar dengan mudah karena kakaknya selalu memanjakannya. Tapi Luhan adalah pria konsevatif yang menurut Minseok jalan pikirannya sangat kuno. Dia bahkan tidak menyangka kakaknya yang hidup bebas itu bisa menikahi pria kaku seperti Luhan.

"Ya sudah. Sebenarnya aku ingin menerapkan aturan Cinderella untukmu, Min. Kau tau kan sekarang yang bertanggung jawab atas dirimu itu aku." Luhan masih menatap Minseok tajam. Minseok memutar bola mataya imajinatif. Ini sudah terlalu sering dan Minseok bosan diceramahi.

"Ya ya ya. Terserahmu saja, Kak Luhan."

Luhan sebenarnya paham saat Minseok memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakak adalah ketika Minseok kesal padanya. Ia diam saja saat Minseok sudah selesai dengan sepatunya dan membuka pintu tanpa pamit padanya. Mungkin nanti saat pulang kerja dia akan meminta maaf pada Minseok.

.

Hari sudah sangat sore saat Minseok dan teman-temannya memutuskan berhenti di sebuah kafe seusai dari pameran. Minseok memilih duduk di samping jendela kaca yang besar untuk melihat suasana ramai di luar kafe. Dia tidak begitu memperdulikan lima temannya yang sangat berisik menunggu makanan tiba. Tapi pandangan Minseok tertuju pada dua orang –laki-laki dan perempuan yang begandengan tangan dengan mesra. Mereka lewat tepat di samping Minseok sambil tertawa bahagia tanpa menghiraukan sekitar sampai kemudian berhenti untuk menunggu lampu pejalan kaki berubah warna. Minseok mendengus. Ia tetap mengikuti pergerakan dua orang itu dan meraih ponselnya di saku blazer saat mereka hilang ditelan pintu besar sebuah restoran mewah di seberang jalan.

_To: Kakak_

_Kak, kalau mau selingkuh, tolong jaga agar aku tidak mengetahuinya. Aku tidak mau menyimpan rahasiamu begitu banyak._

_Send._

Minseok mematikan ponselnya dan menaruhnya kembali di saku. Pemuda itu tersenyum mendengar beberapa candaan temannya dan memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan apa yang dia lihat barusan.

Tapi dia bohong ketika berpikir bahwa dia sudah tenang.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah hampir tertidur di sofa depan televisi saat bunyi motor memasuki garasi masuk ke indra pendengarnya. Laki-laki yang penampilannya sudah sangat kusut itu melirik jam dinding. Dua belas lewat lima menit. Dengan agak terseok dia melangkahkan kaki dan meraih kunci di samping pintu. Minseok masuk tanpa berkata apapun.

"Kau mau kubuatkan sesuatu, Min?" Tawar Luhan. Dia sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi.

"Kopi saja, Lu."

Luhan tersenyum. Minseok sudah tidak marah rupanya. Pria itu menyalakan lampu dapur yang sebelumnya remang-remang menjadi lebih terang dan mulai membuat kopi. Luhan bersiul kecil menuju ruang tengah lagi sambil menunggu Minseok yang sepertinya masih mandi.

Minseok memang mandi. Tapi dia tidak langsung keluar dari kamarnya. Dia membolak-balik buku sketsanya yang tadi ditemukannya tergeletak di meja. Banyak coretan pensil Minseok yang tergores sempurna di sana. Tapi banyak lagi yang masih belum selesai dan hanya menampakkan bayangan tipis dan transparan. Tapi isi dari buku sama saja. Sketsa wajah dari orang yang menunggunya di bawah. Orang yang sejak setahun lalu sudah mencuri hatinya ketika kakaknya membawa dia ke rumah dan mengenalkannya sebagai calon suami. Orang yang membuatnya marah karena terlalu naif dan bodoh karena menikahi kakaknya.

"_Minseok...!"_

Luhan terdengar menjerit dari bawah dan Minseok memutuskan menyimpan kembali sketsanya ke tumpukan paling bawah buku-bukunya. Berusaha menyembunyikan serapi mungkin.

"Iya sebentar lagi aku turun..!"

Minseok menuruni tangga dengan malas. Tapi Luhan terlihat bahagia saja.

"Ada siaran piala dunia. Mumpung besok libur kita bisa bangun siang." Luhan berucap dengan ceria. Minseok mendecih dalam hati tapi dia tetap duduk di samping Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Pandangan Minseok memang tertuju pada televisi. Tapi pikirannya terbang ke mana-mana. Ia mulai mengetahui kalau kakaknya itu berselingkuh hanya empat bulan sejak pernikahan. Minseok merasa hebat menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia besar selama hampir delapan bulan dengan rapi. Dia tidak memberi tahu Luhan karena selain tidak punya bukti kakaknya itu juga sangat manis saat di rumah. Dia cuma anak kecil yang tidak boleh mencampuri urusan rumah tangga orang. Biar saja pria naif di sebelahnya yang sedang bergembira tanpa tahu apa yang dilakukan istrinya di luar itu mengetahuinya sendiri nanti.

Jadi Minseok memutuskan untuk bisu dan tuli tentang apa yang dia lihat. Seperti yang dia lakukan terhadap sketsa yang tersimpan rapi di kamarnya. Bersembunyi dari segala kenyataan yang ada dan memilih menyimpan untuk dirinya sendiri. Diam seperti benda mati yang tidak punya hati.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2 : Reality

Minseok mungkin akan terus seperti ini. Berpikir menjadi lebih munafik bahkan lebih dari pada kakaknya sendiri. Dia tahu dan dia diam. Tidak mau menghadapi kenyataan sebenarnya bahwa dia tahu segalanya.

"Oho... ada apa dengan adik kecil yang manis ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada di depan kantorku dan mengajak makan siang bersama?" Luhan menaikkan alisnya dan menatap Minseok jahil. Sedangkan Minseok cuma melirik malas.

"Anggap saja agar kau mau berdoa untuk adik kecil yang mau ujian akhir ini, Tuan Lu."

Minseok berdehem. Dia sudah berpikir semalaman. Dia sudah risih menyimpan rahasia orang.

"Luhan, kurasa aku tahu, alasan kakak jarang pulang belakangan."

Luhan kemudian berhenti makan tiba-tiba. Minseok yang awalnya menunduk langsung mendongak memandang Luhan penuh tanya. Laki-laki di depannya mematung dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang tidak baik-baik saja. Minseok berpikir apakah dia salah memilih kata.

Luhan masih membatu. Minseok bingung. Ini mungkin terlalu cepat. Delapan bulan mungkin terlalu cepat.

"Lu..." Minseok baru akan menyentuh tangan Luhan di depannya tapi Luhan sudah mengalihkan pandangannya dan tersenyum manis pada Minseok.

"Kenapa?"

Minseok tergagap. "A-apanya yang kenapa?"

Luhan menggeleng, dia masih tersenyum. "Ini tidak terlalu cepat, kan? Aku belum menyelesaikan urusanku."

Minseok tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Luhan. Ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah tahu. Aku juga tahu, kok, kalau kamu tahu. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kamu berani mengatakannya." Luhan menyeringai tipis. Minseok makin gelagapan.

"Ke-kenapa bisa?"

Luhan diam. Pikirannya menerawang, lalu dia mulai bercerita tentang saat enam bulan yang lalu dia mulai curiga pada istrinya. Luhan memang baik, tapi dia bukan pria bodoh. Dan istrinya memang ceroboh. Menyimpan foto yang seharusnya pribadi sekali di laptopnya dan saat Luhan meminjam laptop istrinya itulah dia tahu. Pernikahan dan hubungannya tidaklah baik-baik saja.

"Jadi, aku berpikir... kalau kakakmu tidak benar-benar mencintai aku, kenapa aku harus memaksakan kehendakku padanya, kan?" Tanya Luhan retoris.

Minseok membeku. Tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Dia cuma bocah sembilan belas tahun yang bahkan belum pernah menikah. Dia pernah berpacaran beberapa kali, tapi tentu saja hubungannya tidak serumit ini.

"Kontrak kerjaku berakhir bulan depan. Aku tidak berniat memperpanjangnya. Aku sedang mengurus berkas perceraian. Lalu tinggal menunggu persetujuan kakakmu. Mudah saja." Luhan meminum kopinya yang tinggal separuh. "Setelah semua beres, aku mungkin akan kembali ke Beijing."

"Kenapa harus kembali ke Beijing?"

"Aku sudah terlalu lama bermain-main di sini, Minseok."

Bermain-main, ya? Minseok bisa merasakan dadanya ngilu.

.

.

.

Minseok terbangun dengan muka kusut. Pemuda itu menyipitkan mata melihat jam di meja nakas. Jam satu dini hari. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar keributan dari luar kamar. Suara wanita menangis yang dia yakini adalah kakaknya, samar-samar bentakan Luhan, kemudian terdengar suara benda yang pecah dan kakaknya meneriakkan beberapa kata makian.  
>Dia tidak bisa tidur lagi. Minseok beranjak dari tempat tidur dan duduk di meja belajar kemudian membuka buku. Ujian sudah di depan mata dan dia harus berhenti memikirkan persoalan yang bukan urusannya.<p>

Pagi itu Minseok duduk di ruang makan dan sarapan dengan kakak perempuannya. Tidak ada Luhan di sana. Sekitar jam empat tadi Minseok memang mendengar suara mobil Luhan keluar dari garasi. Mata kakaknya terlihat bengkak. Minseok tidak mau banyak berkomentar.  
>Kakaknya mengatakan bahwa sidang cerai akan berlangsung tiga minggu lagi dan dia akan tinggal di rumah orang tuanya untuk menenangkan pikiran.<p>

Minseok termangu. Apakah harus secepat itu?

.

.

.

Minseok melewati seminggu ujian yang melelahkan dengan sangat melelahkan. Mengurus rumah selagi ujian itu bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Kakaknya memang tidak main-main saat bilang akan tinggal lama di rumah orang tua mereka. Meskipun sesekali dia datang dan memasak untuk Minseok tapi tetap saja pemuda itu jadi sering makan di luar dan hampir tidak pernah menyentuh dapur kecuali untuk membuat kopi.  
>Mungkin nanti saat kakaknya sudah bercerai akan seperti inilah kehidupan Minseok. Kakaknya jarang di rumah dan dia akan kesepian ketika pulang. Luhan tidak pulang sama sekali sejak pertengkarannya dengan kakak Minseok. Entah apa yang dilakukan pria asal China itu tapi jujur saja Minseok merindukannya. Minseok tidak menghubungi Luhan, dia tidak punya jawaban ketika ditanya untuk apa menghubungi Luhan sementara pernikahannya dengan kakaknya ada di ambang perceraian.<br>Tapi Minseok sepertinya harus menahan diri untuk tersenyum sangat lebar saat mengetahui orang yang dia rindukan berdiri di hadapannya setelah ia membukakan pintu. Ini bahkan masih siang dan Minseok tidak merasa dia sedang bermimpi.

"Luhan?"

Luhan tersenyum manis dan menggeser tubuh Minseok dari depan pintu agar bisa masuk rumah. Ia berjalan terus menuju dapur dan meletakkan bungkusan yang dia bawa di meja makan. Minseok mengekor dan duduk di kursi menunggui Luhan yang sedang mengambil piring.

"Aku membelikanmu kimbap. Kakakmu bilang kau sendirian. Aku tau kau tidak akan memasak, Min."

Minseok memajukan bibir bawahnya. Tapi Luhan memang tidak bohong mengenai dia yang payah soal urusan dapur. Minseok hanya melihat ke arah Luhan yang sedang sibuk menata makanan di meja tanpa banyak bicara.

"Kamu makin kurus, Min."

"Iya, karena dua orang yang mengaku dewasa sudah menelantarkan bocah kecil ini selama semingggu."

Luhan tertawa mendengar sindiran Minseok. Dia duduk dan menyerahkan piring kosong pada pemuda di depannya.

"Aku banyak pekerjaan," dia mengambil nafas sebentar. "Banyak sekali urusan yang harus kuselesaikan akhir-akhir ini."

Minseok terdiam. Dua minggu lagi mereka akan bercerai dan kemudian Luhan pulang ke negara asalnya. Bohong kalau Minseok berkata dia sudah rela melepas Luhan pergi. Minseok memilih menyantap makanannya dengan tidak bicara apapun sebelum dia merasa risih. Merasa ada yang mengawasinya, dan sebelum dia mendongak dia sudah tahu kalau Luhan menatapnya lekat dari tadi. Lelaki itu tidak makan dan hanya menatap Minseok dalam diam.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Luhan menggeleng, tapi tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Minseok. "Kau tidak mirip kakakmu, ya. Dari luar kamu terlihat begitu dingin dan tidak bisa disentuh, Min. Tapi semakin mengenal dirimu, aku tahu kalau kamu sebenarnya orang yang hangat."

Minseok merasakan aliran darah berpacu cepat ke kedua belah pipinya. Dia memilih untuk tidak membalas tatapan Luhan karena tidak mau wajahnya bertambah panas.

"Kata siapa aku orang yang hangat? Kau terlalu sok tahu, Tuan Lu."

"Tapi aku tahu semuanya tentangmu setelah hidup setahun denganmu, Tuan Kim."

Minseok berhenti makan. Dia memandang ujung sumpitnya. Ya, Luhan mungkin saja tahu tentang perasaannya tapi dia menutup mata. Seperti saat Luhan tahu bahwa Minseok juga mengetahui perselingkuhan kakaknya. Tiba-tiba Minseok merasa kenyang.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kalau kupikir-pikir, mungkin aku akan tinggal di sini selama menunggu persidangan. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

Minseok mengangguk. "Terserah. Lagi pula kakak mungkin tidak akan ke sini dalam waktu dekat."

.

.

.

Minseok bertemu dengan kakaknya sore itu. Perceraian mereka sudah beres kemarin dan kakaknya meminta maaf pada Minseok untuk rahasia yang dia jaga selama ini. Mereka bertemu sekitar satu jam di lokasi pemotretan kakak Minseok. Setelah tidak ada lagi yang dirasanya mengganjal Minseok pamit untuk pulang.

Di rumah dia mendapati pemandangan yang tidak disangkanya. Dia kira Luhan akan seperti kakaknya –minimal dengan penampilan kacau, tidak mungkin kan dia menangis di depan Minseok. Tapi Luhan terlihat baik –sangat baik kalau boleh dibilang seperti itu. Dia bersiul kecil sambil memasak. Minseok ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding melihat lelaki itu menggunakan apron merah muda milik kakaknya. Mereka berdua kemudian makan malam dengan Minseok yang merasa khawatir tentang kondisi psikis Luhan.

"Minseok, duduk sini dulu. Aku mau bicara sesuatu."

Minseok menghampiri Luhan yang sudah duduk nyaman di sofa depan televisi. "Ada apa?"

"Aku pulang lusa, urusanku sudah selesai di sini. Aku tidak akan menundanya lagi."

Minseok diam sebentar. "Secepat itu?"

"Ya, aku... aku juga ingin mengutarakan sesuatu. Kau jangan marah. Dengarkan aku dulu, Minseok, jangan menyela." Minseok mengangguk patuh.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi aku rasa aku menyukaimu, Kim Minseok. Aku tahu ini salah, aku tidak berharap kau membalasnya karena itulah aku akan secepatnya pulang ke Beijing. Aku lega akhirnya bisa mengungkapkan perasaan ini padamu. Cuma itu yang aku butuhkan. Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan aku."

Minseok memeluk Luhan. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Pada kenyataannya Luhan adalah mantan kakak iparnya. Dia merasa tidak pantas untuk memiliki perasaan lebih. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi sekarang dan Minseok juga harus belajar menerima kenyataan kalau Luhan sebentar lagi akan menghilang dari kehidupannya. Entah sampai kapan.

"Minseok," Minseok bisa merasakan pelukan Luhan semakin mengerat di tubuhnya. "Berbohonglah padaku, sekali saja." Suara Luhan terdengar serak di balik punggungnya. Minseok mengusap wajahnya.

"Aku... aku tidak mencintaimu."

Luhan akan melepaskan pelukannya tapi ditahan oleh Minseok.

"Kau percaya takdir, kan? Aku percaya pada keputusan yang Tuhan buat dari sana, Lu. Aku sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa kau menjadi suami kakakku. Aku sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa kau akan pergi dari sini. Aku sudah menerima semuanya." Minseok menghela nafas berat. Dadanya terasa sesak. "Dan aku sudah merelakanmu pergi. Itu takdir, kan. Takdirmu nanti, entah berakhir dengan aku atau tidak, yang perlu kita lakukan cuma percaya pada yang membuatnya, Luhan."

"Maaf, Minseok. Aku minta maaf."

"Untuk apa minta maaf? Sudahlah, Lu. sudah saatnya kita menerima kenyataan. Bahwa aku dan kamu mungkin memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama."

.

.

.

Makasih buat yang udah baca SILENT khususnya buat yang review karena ternyata silent readernya Masya Allah disini lol  
>Ada yang bilang mirip ff dengan karakter berbeda. Temanya mungkin terlalu umum, tapi aku ga pernah baca ff yang dimaksud? Mungkin bisa PM aku kalo memang ada indikasi(?) aku plagiat ff lain. Karena sebenarnya aku bikin ini murni dari hasil pikiranku yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata tapi ya kalo memang fatal ya mungkin aku harus hapus ff yang sudah ku publish.<br>Sekian, makasih yang udah baca. Reviewnya kalo berkenan, silahkan.


End file.
